Dreams
by MetallicIllusionAlchemist
Summary: You have to wake up from dreams someday. Even if you don't want to. HyuRoy oneshot.


_Why, Hughes?_

Roy stared down at the grave, hands in his pockets.

_Why'd you die and leave me alone?_

He shuddered slightly, then turned away, clenching his fists. He'd come to Hughes' grave every day for a few weeks, as if it would help his mind clear. Ed and Al were off on another search for the philosopher's stone and he was a little worried, the two always managed to get themselves into trouble, And there was so much paperwork on his desk that frankly, he wanted to shoot something.

The dark haired male sighed exasperatedly, looking up at the cloudy sky. _How appropriate. It's going to rain._ He looked at the ground, heading towards the HQ. _I miss you._ He wanted his thoughts to go to the other, no matter where he was. _I miss your ranting about your family.. Heh.. Look at me.. I'm talking to no one._ Roy frowned, looking up again as darker spots began to appear on the sidewalk.

"Damn it, Hughes." He whispered under his breath. "What was so important that you had to go and die to get it taken care of?" He sighed again, stepping into the headquarters. He yawned slightly, then hid behind his mask- No one could know how he _really_ felt about the late Brigadier General. He was known as the womanizer of the military, wasn't he?

But that mask had begun to slip. It'd gotten harder and harder for him to hide his feelings. And as he sat at his desk, he was aware of multiple pairs of eyes on him. Havoc and Hawkeye were there, and their faces were worried. Riza stepped forward. "Colonel? Are you alright?"

Roy clenched the pen tighter in his fist. "I'm fine, Lieutenant. Leave me now." He muttered. The two saluted, then left the room. The Colonel waited until he heard the click of the lock, then stared down at the shining writing utensil, then ran a gloved finger over it, frowning. Why the hell was it so bright? He rolled his eyes, then threw the pen at the wall, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling.

How long had it been, Since Maes Hughes had been killed? Roy had rushed to Central, intending to find out what had been wrong, who had killed his so called 'best friend'. Maes Hughes had been more than just a 'best friend'. No, Maes Hughes had been a lover. One that he'd held so close to his heart that it felt like a piece of him had been torn away. Like his heart had been ripped out.

He looked back at the desk, yawning slightly. His eyes began to close, and he slumped forward, drooling a bit on the paperwork.

//_will we ever end up together?//_

"Yo, Roy!" The cheerful voice called over the phone. Colonel Mustang rolled his eyes. "What is it, Hughes? Have you caught Scar yet?" He pulled the phone from his ear at the sound of loud laughter, then put it back when the laughter silenced. "Nope, I just wanted to tell you about my beautiful daughter Elicia! You know she's been singing again? That's it, My daughter will be an opera star!"

Roy slammed the phone down, rolling his eyes. He frowned, then scribbled his signature on a few more papers, ignoring the phone as it rung once more.

And then the scene shifted.

Roy cuddled up close to Hughes, lying his head on the larger man's chest. Hughes smiled, wrapping his arms around Roy. "So.. You gonna tell Gracia and Elicia to beat it?" Roy asked quietly. Maes shook his head. "Nah. People'll ask questions, Roy.. You should know that." Roy frowned, then nodded. "Yeah, I know.." He sighed, then looked up at Maes. "At least we're together now."

"Yeah, Roy. We are." But the elder's voice seemed to echo.. and his shape faded.. Roy's eyes widened, and he backed away. Hughes began to vanish, along with the darkened room. Roy looked around anxiously, looking for a way away from this place. He felt a sudden pain at the side of his head, and he gasped, falling to the ground.

_//No… I think not.. It's never to become… for I am not the one…//_

Roy shot up, hitting his head on the desk. Tears flowed freely from his face, and he stood, shaking his head. "No, Hughes.. You can't leave like that.. You can't." He collapsed on the floor again, curling up. "I… I love you.. Please.. come back.."

He swallowed, then rubbed at his eyes, dark gaze trailing to the window.

"I'm sorry, Maes. I'm so sorry…"


End file.
